


Blissful Shower

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: All The Way Through Cum, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Futanari, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Nora finally gets what she wants from Pyrrha, having the girl’s thick cock fuck her asshole in the gym showers. However, she doesn’t expect it to lead to quite what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

As she stepped into the gym room showers, Nora couldn’t help but smile as she held her pink towel around her neck and let the ends of it cover her breasts, not bothering to cover her cunt. She quickly spun around on her heels as she stepped into the only remaining shower stall, making sure she could still see her redheaded friend, Pyrrha Nikos and her perfectly thick cock. “I’m so happy you finally decided to join me in the shower after our workout!~ Maybe it’s because you finally wanted to take up my offer to use my ass as you wanted.~” The young ginger smirked and shook her ass just enough to make sure that her teammate could see it jiggle as she moved her hips, giggling in the process as just the thought of her friend’s hard cock plunging into her body started to arouse her. However, as she stepped farther into the shower stall, the aqua-eyed girl bit her lip as she heard the other girl close the stall door behind them.

 

“Oh, hush, Nora. It’s just the only stall left over and I don’t want to keep the others waiting on us simply because of a shower.” The redhead smiled softly and placed a soft kiss onto her friend’s cheek, gently holding her hand. “Maybe another time, though.” She smiled and laid her red towel over the top of the stall door, doing the same for Nora’s pink one before turning around and gasping as she felt the other girl’s hand wrap around her shaft. “Nora!” The emerald-eyed girl tried to sound angry at the other female, but the tone of her voice came off as aroused as she reached down to try and move the ginger’s hand off of her length. “What did I just say?! Why do you still bother trying to do that?”

 

The aqua-eyed girl smirked and shrugged, playing innocent as she wrapped her fingers around the base of the other’s shaft again and giggling quietly. “Maybe I just can’t help myself. A long, thick, delicious looking cock like this? How can I not want to do something with this?~” Before she could hear any complaints from the Pyrrha, the ginger dragged her tongue along the underside of her teammate’s length, earning a blissful groan from her that just made her heart skip a bit. “Now that’s a sound I wanna hear again.~” Her smile faded as she felt the redhead’s hand on the top of her head, trying to pull her away and only encouraging her to use her hand on the member instead, stroking it as much to life as she could. “Awe. Now why would you want a cute girl like me to stop playing with your cock? I just want more of it.~” Nora stood to her feet and turned around once again, this time purposefully rubbing her plump ass against the other girl’s cock, groaning quietly as the heat that came off it was enough to make even more arousal drain down her legs instead of just coat her thighs. “I’ll even do anything you want if you’ll just put it inside me!~” She did her best to seem cute as she brought a hand to her own chest, squeezing her breast as she moved her asscheeks along the emerald-eyed girl’s cock.  
  
“Anything, huh~?” The champion smiled and pushed her teammate against the wall in front of them, effectively pinning her without a chance of getting away, forcing a grunt from the aqua-eyed girl’s lips. “Then stay still while I fix what you started.~” Pyrrha pressed the tip of her cock against the ginger’s asshole, not using enough pressure to penetrate her dry, but certainly more than enough for the girl to know it was there. Without saying a word, she turned on the shower water so people wouldn’t be able to hear them properly as she got to work, not exactly wanting to have rumors spread around the school about what she’s packing between her legs. However, as the redhead felt the warm water running down their bodies, an idea came to mind. There was no reason for her to just have her own fun while making sure that Nora hardly got any pleasure out of this. The other girl did start this, after all. Biting her lip in anticipation, the Mistral girl pulled the tip of her member away from her friend’s backdoor, instead of forcing the entirety of her shaft between the girl’s plump asscheeks. “I’m going to have fun with your ass before I teach you a lesson for teasing me to this point, Nora.~” All she heard from the other girl was a soft whine that went silent the moment she made the first thrust, making her hips roughly collide with the ginger’s ass and causing it to jiggle.

 

Nora, on the other hand, knew that she was going to be forced to just sit back and take the treatment that her teammate had in mind, feeling her heart skip a beat again in anticipation and excitement while feeling her cunt quiver with need. Luckily, she could get some pleasure out of this since her hand was still pinned against her breast from the position of the wall. It would hurt a small bit to move too much, but as she felt a small amount of pleasure coming from Pyrrha’s thrusts, mainly from the way the redhead held tight and roughly onto her read end, she stopped caring and decided to go for it. A light moan left her as she pinched her nipple, pulling on it as much as she could while her other hand rested on her hips. “Didn’t know you could -oh fuck- be so aggressive, Pyrrha.~ I… I like it.~” Of course, she meant every word, but deep down, she knew that she wanted the cock inside of her body and using her like a toy instead of just using her ass like a nice pair of tits. “But if you wanted to stick it between something, I would’ve been fine giving you a titfuck.~” The energetic girl let out a soft giggle before another moan left her as the emerald-eyed girl slapped her ass.  
  
“Sorry, Nora, but you said you’d do anything if I would fuck you. So, you’re going to do what I want before I fuck you into the perfect cock addicted cumdump.~” The redhead couldn’t hold back her smile or moans as the heat from the other girl’s ass felt perfect around her cock, encouraging her to thrust even faster into her and try to make the most out of every moment she had. She wasn’t going to say it out loud before breaking her friend and teammate, but in her heart, something told her she should’ve caved in and fucked the ginger sooner than today. “And if I hear any objections, I’ll make sure that you can’t speak before we get back to the dorm.~” Even as Pyrrha slapped the other girl’s ass while she continued to thrust, she was elated that the jiggle present in Nora’s ass with each slap radiated to her cock and vibrated along the length as she continued to thrust. The Mistral girl knew she was going to cum in no time at all, loving the way the energetic girl’s asscheeks felt around her shaft and craving more of it. But, she also knew where she should cum and how much she should dump into the ginger for her first load. “You ready, Nora? You’ve always wanted it in here, and now you get your wish.~”

 

The girl’s aqua eyes went wide in surprise as she felt her friend’s cock penetrate her back door, only the first few inches for a moment, only for every nerve she had to seemingly flip in ecstasy as she felt the redhead’s entire thick length plunge into her back door. Due to the temporary sensory overload, Nora hadn’t realized that she was just forced into an orgasm as the Mistral girl bottomed out inside of her. Both of them groaned and held tightly to whatever they could, Nora grabbing her breast and the wall as she felt Pyrrha grab tightly onto her shoulders and her hips. A mere moment later, the ginger gasped as she felt rope after rope of cum flood into her ass in a near torrent that only prolonged her almost unnoticed orgasm. Though, after a moment of feeling more cum flood into her, the energetic girl realized just why the champion’s cock had felt so thick as she plunged it inside. Her anal walls had clenched due to her orgasm and that drove the other girl that much more over the edge of her first orgasm. However, she could still feel the other’s seed flooding into her body and finally entering her stomach. It was more than enough to catch her off guard, but not enough for her to regret what she had done to get this started. “Is… Is that all you got, Pyrrha…?~” She tried to tease through heavy breaths, looking back only to see a smile on her teammate’s face that told her they were far from done.

 

“Not even close.~” The Mistral girl smiled and reached around the other’s girl’s body, taking hold of her breast and giving it a firm squeeze, using all of her strength to force a loud moan from the ginger before she started thrusting again. As Pyrrha moved her hips, she started at an even faster pace than before she came, making sure to flood her teammate’s ass with every inch of her cock that she could manage, incidentally sturring around the cum she had poured into Nora’s stomach a moment ago. “Not that you’ll really remember your life before I’m done with you in here.~” She hadn’t realized it yet, but the redhead was able to move herself more freely against the ginger’s convulsing anal walls due to the sheer amount of cum she had dumped into the girl, using it as a makeshift lube for a short time.

 

However, the energetic girl knew exactly what was coming her way letting out moan after blissful moan as she felt her gorgeous teammate play with her body like she was some used up sex doll. She wasn’t going to say anything, but feeling the other girl’s thick cock plunge in an out of her at such a rapid pace was starting to wear on her mind and bodily cravings, making her think of nothing but the redhead’s cock and want more and more of it with each push it made into her. Nora opened her mouth slightly to try and say something, but unfortunately, all that left her throat were garbled noises, making it clear just how fast she was losing herself and how lost she was in the pleasure that was taking over her body. She soon realized that deep down, she knew something like this would happen. That Pyrrha was going to blow her mind and possibly break her if they had sex, but as her head rested against the shower wall and her eyes slowly closed, she couldn’t exactly complain about the position she was in. Not that she would in the first place.

 

She knew she was going to be sensitive after giving her friend only a portion of the creampie she had in mind, but as the redhead took a step forward and forced the ginger’s body even tighter against the wall, even making the other girl’s legs fall towards the floor and let the tips of her limp toes touch, the redhead could feel just how quickly her second orgasm was upon her. Pyrrha knew she could hold back for a little bit though, making sure that Nora got a good taste of what it was like to get fucked by her when she was in the mood for it, but there was no hiding the smile on her face as she looked over her teammate’s shoulder, seeing a blissed out expression on her face as her pace slowly started getting rougher and rougher by the moment. “Didn’t think you’d enjoy this so much, Nora.~ Maybe Ren was right. Maybe you are just an energetic little slut who wants someone to put you in your place.~” Part of her felt like her insults were going unheard by her friend since there was no visible response, but she didn’t care, really enjoying calling the aqua-eyed girl a slut to her face while her cock was buried inside of her. “Well, luckily for you, I’m the perfect person to put you in your place. Wrapped tightly around my cock any way that you can manage.~”

 

Nora gasped as she was spun around on her friend’s cock, her back being forced against the wall as her lust-glazed eyes caught a glimpse of the Mistral girl’s expression. It was one of dominance, anger, lust, and determination all wrapped together on one beautiful face that she couldn’t help but love even in a moment like this. Her day had started with just wanting to feel what it was like to have her redheaded companion’s cock buried inside of her, not even needing to be fucking her but just wanting to know what it felt like, and now she could feel her heart racing as adoration starting taking over her senses as well. The ginger smiled playfully as she slowly wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s neck, keeping her smile as she felt the girl’s hand find its way back to her breast once again. Of course, words were no use at this point and she wasn’t even going to bother trying, but she just wanted to enjoy seeing the look of desire in the champion’s eyes. If she could see this look on her more often, she’d be glad to be an energetic slut that belonged to Pyrrha.

 

Of course, Pyrrha easily noticed the look on her friends face and in her eyes. Love, adoration, lust, and desire mixed together, and that only drove her that much more wild in her movements, getting her to the edge that much faster. It was easy to tell that Nora now belonged to her but as she kept her gaze locked with those half-lidded aqua eyes, the redhead couldn’t help but feel there was something missing to pack everything into place and give that extra push her dominance needed to sink into the energetic girl’s mind and heart. “Tell you what, Nora. You’re about to experience a creampie like no other and you’re going to love it. Do that for me and I’ll let you ride my cock every day for the rest of our lives.~” The champion could see a spark of approval and desire grow in that blissed out look the ginger had, causing her smile to grow even wider before she picked up the pace of her hips that much more. Every pump she made put her that much closer to going over the edge, and as she felt her new pet’s juices squirt and coat her lower stomach with them, that was all she needed to finally get over the edge of her second orgasm.

 

The ginger gasped loudly as she felt her orgasm peak as her friend’s cum started to flood into her again, only adding the amount that had gotten into her stomach. However, this time was different, and it took her longer than she’d ever admit to realize what was happening. As Pyrrha continued to cum, dumping rope after hot and sticky and thick rope of cum into her tight rear end, so much was pouring into her that it had nowhere to go but into her throat. Nora quietly gagged as she felt everything come to a literal peak inside of her mouth, coating her tongue in the delicious seed she wanted too much more of already and puffing her cheeks out as she closed her mouth to try and keep it all inside of her. Unfortunately, as she felt even more cum flooding into her plump ass, the ginger couldn’t help but moan and let the seed that was continuing to flood into her out of her mouth, draining down her chin and onto her breasts, making a small puddle in her cleavage until it finally stopped. Almost immediately, the energetic girl instinctively tried to overstuff her stomach, swallowing down every drop that she could manage while not caring about the amount that coated her chin or her breasts.  
  
Despite the sight before her, Pyrrha loved that she had literally turned Nora into a cum-drooling mess with her inner walls still convulsing around her member and having made the ginger cum just from playing with her ass as she wanted to. “Well, look at you now, Nora.~” The redhead chuckled softly as her still rigid cock twitched a bit inside of her teammate still, meaning she could go for at least another round or two inside of her. “Literally drooling my cum and wanting so much more of it that your body is trying to milk me dry.~” She started off slow as she watched the other girl’s eyes start to slowly close. “That’s okay, Nora. I’ll keep you awake.~” Giving a quick and rough thrust into the girl’s thoroughly used ass, the Mistral girl watched those glazed over aqua eyes spring back to life. “What do you say to another round or two? Think you can contain all the cum I have to give you?~”

 

Nora couldn't tell exactly what Pyrrha had said, too focused on the pleasure that seemed to pulse through her in time with her heartbeat, but as she felt that beloved cock plunge back into her and those soft lips place a kiss onto her nose, she didn’t care. She’d let her mistress do all she wanted just to feel more of that perfect cock inside of her some more, and she made that known as she moaned at the top of her lungs to make sure Pyrrha knew she appreciated the extra fucking she was going to receive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the brutal fucking that Pyrrha gave Nora wasn’t enough. The redhead needs more from her energetic friend.

Nora sighed and panted happily as she laid on her back, gazing at the ceiling as she felt her redheaded teammate’s soft hands on her breasts, squeezing and kneading her soft mounds as she laid back on the floor. “P-Pyrrha…. Haven’t you fucked me enough….?” The words slowly left her mouth, the ecstasy of her previous fuckings over the past hour and a half starting to fade from her mind and leave her body overly stimulated but her heart still craving more of Pyrrha. “Mistress…. I… I…” The ginger girl couldn’t even find the words in her mind to let them slip from her tongue, opening her mouth once again only to feel her redheaded friend’s shaft plunge its way into her mouth, starting to fuck her throat with the same pace that the Mistral girl had used to fuck her needy asshole over and over.   
  
“Shhh. Shh. Quiet now, Nora.~” Pyrrha said in a soothing voice, running her soft hands through Nora’s hair for a moment as she continued to rock her hips, only doing it to clean off her cock using the energetic girl’s tongue. “We’re nowhere near done with what you started, and I’ve stuffed you so full that you’ll be wanting more after I’m done with you.~” The redhead smiled and pulled her shaft out of her teammate’s cock after a few moments, biting her lip as she stood back up to her feet and flipped the aqua-eyed girl onto her stomach, forcing her head to the side against the floor so the other girl could see under the stall. Keeping her smile, the emerald-eyed girl placed her hands on the girl’s hips and jammed her entire length into that overly abused backdoor she had been fucking for longer than she even thought to admit.

 

Not that she was going to complain about it at all, but as she felt that cock she grew to love jam itself deep into her rear end, there was no stopped that near shriek of bliss and pleasure that left the ginger. Even as she felt her friend start moving her hips over and over, as quick as she could manage, there was nothing in the electric girl’s mind that told her what was happening was a bad thing. She loved the way that the redhead was basically raping her against the floor using her body and ass however she wanted without any remorse or care whatsoever, enjoying how she could feel Pyrrha’s shaft throbbing and pulsing inside of her already, like she was about to explode right off the bad. “You…. You can’t have much more cum inside of you…” The words left her lips through the moans that were being forced from her throat, causing Nora to close her eyes and feel the sheer amount of the champion’s seed slosh in her body. The aqua-eyed girl closed her eyes as she focused on the amount of cum that was inside of her, feeling it push back up to her throat with each thrust the other girl made.

 

Pyrrha groaned happily with each thrust she made, loving the way her friend’s somehow still tight hole greedily clung to her shaft and convulsed around it every few seconds like pulses of electricity were coming through her. “Feels like you only want more of this, Nora.~”  The redhead giggled happily as she felt another of her countless orgasms starting to wash over her, prompting her to glide both of her hands up Nora’s back before leaving one on her shoulders and the other on her head. “Ready, Nora? It’s time to see how much of my cum you want to vomit up.~” The Mistral girl gasped and moaned out into the shower stall as she thrust her hips a few more times, the familiar feeling of her orgasm washing over her body and causing her to send rope after steady stream of ropes of cum into her friend’s rear end. She watched with a smile as Nora’s eyes lit up like lights after a moment and a near torrent of her warm cum shot out from her teammate’s mouth, causing her to look like she was vomiting a constant stream of cum that was being provided inside of her asshole. “Look at you go!~” Her smile only grew as she watched those glazed-over aqua eyes roll into the back of the ginger’s head, a loud groan and moan leaving the energetic girl’s full throat as cum simply failed to stop leaving her mouth.

 

However, the moment the flood of cum stopped leaving her mouth, the aqua-eyed girl unconsciously started trying to crawl away from her teammate, not realizing that she had been let go and was actually making progress as everything started getting hazy and blurry. The pleasure from her rear end and the way that cum still seemed to drizzle out of both of her holes was enough to make her forget where she was, just crawling to get away from the cock that drove so much pleasure into her system that she almost wasn’t able to stand it anymore. “Just…. A bit…. More…” The young ginger groaned with each motion she made as her eyes lock on the underside of the stall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she imagined getting away and letting her body rest before she let Pyrrha fuck her all over again. There was no going back for another cock and she knew it, no longer caring about how ruined her asshole was going to be each time her and the redhead fucked, but she wanted to get away and rest her overstimulated body.

 

Unfortunately, Pyrrha only giggled and reached forwards, grabbing her friend and victim's ankle before yanking her back. She gasped as she realized just how far she was making the ginger’s breasts drag along the floor before finally reaching her again. “Oh no! I’m sorry, Nora!” The redhead leaned down and peppered soft kisses along the energetic girl’s cheek and face, smiling as she did so. “Tell you what, call me Mistress and I’ll make it up to you.~ Every night from now on, I’ll fuck you just enough to make you taste my cum without spitting it back up. How’s that sound? All you have to do is call me Mistress.~” Without saying another word or allowing Nora to speak right away, the emerald-eyed girl roughly jammed her cock back into her friend’s asshole, simply stirring her cock around and mixing up the cum that stained the inside of Nora’s rear end. There was no stopping her as she grabbed hold of Nora’s hips and used her grip to move the aqua-eyed girl’s in an opposite motion of her own, groaning and moaning in the process as the other girl did the same. “You just need to say it, babe.~”

 

The aqua-eyed girl simply groaned in joy as her insides were stirred up and messed with, causing more tears to stream down her cheeks, but this time from overstimulation going too far. She opened her mouth to find the words to give Pyrrha what she wanted, knowing that deep down she wanted more of this perfect cock inside of her. “Please…. Please…. Mi… Miss….” The word just didn’t want to leave her mouth as she was flipped onto her back, her half-lidded lustful look meeting the redhead’s own lustful gaze. Though, the moment she felt her teammate slap her breasts, causing them both to shake and jiggle and add to her own pleasure, the word seemed to just leap from her throat. “MISTRESS!~” Nora screamed to those who may be in the bathroom, to the world, to both her heart and the champion’s, that she now fully belonged to the Mistral girl that was on top of her. Her mind was quickly fading into nothing but mush as she felt her friend’s massive cock continuing to simply stir up her insides. “Please, Mistress! Fuck me into nothing but the worthless slut that you want me to be!~”

 

Pyrrha stopped her movements, smiling before capturing Nora’s lips in a passionate kiss and forcing her tongue past the ginger’s lips and listening to her moan into the affection. “That’s a good girl!~” Once again, the girl started thrusting her hips into her friend faster than before and using all of her strength to make sure that the other energetic girl didn’t break and to make sure that she knew her place in their new relationship. Every movement she made was one that forced another sharp moan from the aqua-eyed girl’s throat, meaning she was that much closer to absolutely breaking once and for all. “Come on, Nora. Beg for my cum.~ Beg for more!~” Of course, a soft giggle left her as she watched the electric girl’s eyes roll into the back of her head yet again.

 

Nora groaned with each and every thrust that her perfect teammate made, happily looking at her face and smiling, wanting more cum but already feeling some starting to pump into her throat yet again. “Please! Please-! Cum inside me-” Gasping loudly, the ginger quickly got what she wanted, closing her eyes and feeling more cum rush into her body as Pyrrha’s cock continued to move faster and faster inside of her, the girl continuing to fuck her as she came. It didn’t take long for her to feel the cum flooding back into her mouth from her throat, pouring out like a thin fountain of cum and coating her face in the process. More and more cum covered her cheeks, closed eyes, and fell back into her nose, cutting off her airways another time. The aqua-eyed girl knew there would be no point in trying to swallow down the cum that was flooding through her body, loving how it felt to have more and more streams of cum rush into her stomach and up her throat because there was nowhere for it to go. Nothing but gargles and moans left the energetic girl as cum continued to cover her face and neck now, painting her a glowing shade of pearly white.

 

Pyrrha smiled and slowly pulled her cock out of her best friend’s ass as she finished cumming, the fountain that coated the other girl’s face ending as well before her seed leaked from the other girl’s rear end onto the shower floor. The emerald-eyed girl watched in awe as the puddle of white seemed to melt away into the drain as she stood up to her feet and placed her feet on either side of the ginger’s head, biting her lip as he did so. “You did such a good job, Nora! I’ve been pent up for so long that I can’t believe you’re still alive after taking all my cum like this!~” The redhead started stroking her length, just wanting to casually feel more pleasure as their fun time had ended. “But you’ve earned you special treat!~” Keeping her smile, the Mistral girl helped her teammate to her feet, keeping her under the water to try and wash her off just a bit. “But, you know? For the sake of it, I think you should walk back to our dorm naked. Just for fun.~”

 

Nora only smiled as her new Mistress tried to wash her, the pearly white glow that covered her body taking time to drain off of her, but plenty of it leaking out of her gaping asshole as the redhead kept her standing. “Thank…. Thank you, Mistress….” Her tone was dry, ragged, but still somehow managed to be affectionate as the energetic girl turned to look at her best friend. “So…. You won’t be cumming that much for a while….?” She sounded a bit disappointed as she spoke, both worried that Pyrrha would get mad at her and that she wouldn’t be able to produce as much cum or fuck her for as long as she did.   
  
“Well, we’ll see, Nora. I can’t promise that I will or that I won’t. But there’s only one way to find out.~”


End file.
